Technical Field
The following description relates to a printing system including a printer and an information processing apparatus, more particularly to one or more techniques regarding a printing system in which, in response to successfully performing user authentication, a printer begins to perform a printing operation based on print data received from an information processing apparatus.
Related Art
A printing system has been known that includes a printer and an information processing apparatus and is configured such that, in response to successfully performing user authentication, the printer begins to perform a printing operation based on print data received from the information processing apparatus.
In an example of the known printing system, a host device generates print data corresponding to confidential data, and further generates a job ticket containing coded information such as a user ID and a password. Then, the host device transmits the job ticket to a printer, and is on standby waiting for a request for transmission of the print data from the printer. Then, in response to successfully performing user authentication, the printer transmits a request for transmission of the print data to the host device, and begins to perform a printing operation based on the print data received from the host device.